The Inventor and His Creation
by Comicgeek98
Summary: Mickey is an Inventor (as if the title didn't give that away) and Mortimer has ordered him to make him a wife. After months of waiting and work, she finally comes alive! Mickey feels different about the robot after she wakes up, but what is it?
1. Chapter 1

Mickey whistled a merry tune as he unlocked the back door to his workshop. To Mickey, an average day was fixing Clarabelle's toaster for the fifteenth time this month, cleaning Horace's clock and replacing the many broken keys on Scrooge's calculator. Today, though, was going to be different; Mickey could feel it. Mickey stepped into the shop. He took a deep breath. He loved the smell of sawdust and metal.  
"Morning!" Chip and Dale called.  
Mickey shrieked and clutched his heart, "How did you two get in here?"  
"There's a small hole in the front door," Dale pointed out.  
"And we are small. You do the math," Chip added.  
"Did you open shop early?" Mickey asked setting his keys next to the cash register.  
"No, you're the shop owner so we thought it would be best if you did it," Chip explained.  
Mickey looked at the thirty clocks on the walls. They all read seven thirty. Mickey normally opens shop at nine, so he had time to work on his latest inventions.  
"I'll be in my office guys," Mickey said.  
They both nodded in understanding and scurried away. Mickey pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose before walking into his office.

Mickey's office is connected to the empty store next door. The office is the only part of the store that is off limits to everyone else. Inside was three filing cabinets full of blueprints,the very first robot Mickey built that was hibernating, a medium sized wood desk with a wobbly leg, and a shelf on the wall that had held three jam jars. The first jar held a cream colored substance, the second held a black liquid, and the last jar... well that held regular peanut butter. Being and inventor twenty-four/seven can be starving work!

Mickey plopped down in his swivel chair. He couldn't decide which invention to work on first. he shrugged and did eenie-meenie on the jars.

"Eenie meenie miney mo, catch a Donald by the toe, if he hollars let him go, my does Pete really smell," he chanted.

His finger pointed to the cream colored jar. Mickey grinned, he was hoping for that jar. Mickey hadn't come up with an official name for the substance in the jar yet. For now, he calls it Substitute Skin. It looks and feels like skin when it's dry, but doesn't tear as easily. Mickey opened the jar and was about to pull some out when he heard the front door being opened. Mickey screwed the lid back into the jar and hurried to the main shop area.

Mortimer Rodawn stood in front of the open door trying to jiggle his key out of the lock.

"Ya lost, ?" Mickey asked aggravated.

Mortimer jerked the key out of the lock, "No, I am not. I need to talk to you about a project I need done."

"It could have waited till store hours," Mickey said flicking his tail in annoyance.

"No it couldn't!" Mortimer grabbed Mickey by the jacket, "It's an emergency!"

"Ahuh, sure it is," Mickey huffed slapping Mortimer's hands off of him.

"I need a wife," Mortimer blurted. Mickey looked at him as though he was the boy who cried wolf. "My life... is so lonely. I need a wife!"  
"Why d'ya come to me?" Mickey asked. "_Surely there are female jerks in the world,_" Mickey thought.

"I'm a reject with the ladies. I need you to build me a girl," Mortimer explained.

"Huh," Mickey rubbed his chin in thought, "I do need a test subject for my..."

Mortimer swatted the air, "Yeah yeah, whatever. She needs to be a real cutie, a mouse, looks good in almost everything, and you can choose the eye color, but her name has to be Minerva."

Mickey glared at him. "I haven't made a robot in years," he said.

"Consider this project your rent pay for the building, that is if I'm satisfied with your work," Mortimer sneered. "Call me when she's done." Mortimer patted Mickey on the head.

"It can't be rent! I need money," Mickey explained.

Mortimer stuffed his hands into his pockets and walked out of the shop. Chip and Dale climbed onto Mickey's shoulder.

"Are you going to do it?" Dale asked.

"Yeah, but I don't know if I'm going to try my best. Mortimer doesn't deserve the best," Mickey snarled.

"The even bigger question is, how will you know how to build a _girl_?" Chip asked.

Mickey stood up straight. It hadn't occurred to Mickey that all his possible robot designs were of male origin. "Gee... I don't know," Mickey replied.

"I think I know someone who we can call," Dale said.

"Oh, whose that Dale?" Chip asked.

"No, no, no, no, no, I am not asking for help," Mickey said crossing his arms over his chest.

"But Mortimer said this project is rent," Dale reminded him.

Mickey's determined look didn't change one bit."Forget it," he said.

Chip hopped off of Mickey's shoulder and ran to the phone. Mickey started to run after him, but then he stopped. Every genius needed help at one point in their lives. Mickey sighed.

"All right," he caved. "Just don't promise anything." Chip and Dale laughed, but Mickey was being serious. "You two talk to whoever you're calling, I'll be in my office working on materials," Mickey grumbled.

Mickey plopped down in his swivel chair again. He opened the Substitute Skin and pulled a pinch of it out. It moved like clay

"Hmmmm," Mickey thought he had an idea.

He stood up and got one of his mother's old cookie cutter. It was the shape of a bow. He wrapped the Substitute Skin around one side of the cutter.

"We'll see what if it looks and feels like skin later this evening," he told himself.

Mickey was starting to get excited about this project, even if it was for Mortimer. He knew one jam jar of Substitute Skin wasn't going to cut it. He may be a genius, but even geniuses make flubs. Chip and Dale pounded on the other side of the door.

"What is it?" Mickey called nose deep in the recipe drawer.

"She's coming in an hour!"Chip called frantic.

Mickey almost gave himself whiplash as he whipped around to look at the door. "What?!"

"We tried to stall her, but she wouldn't listen!" Dale added.

Mickey pulled his big ears down to his chin. "But I don't have all the materials yet! I haven't even decided on an eye color!" Mickey panicked. Though the eye color was the last thing on his mind.

"I think brown would be nice," Dale said.

"Nah, the robot's fur is going to be black so her eyes need to stand out, but that's not the point," Mickey said. "What am I going to do?" he wailed.

"Can we help in any way Mickey?" Chip asked.

Mickey let his ears bounce back to their round shape. He snapped his fingers, "Yes, yes you can!" Mickey threw open the door. "You two can work on my skin!"

Chip and Dale exchanged uneasy glances. Mickey didn't notice, he was already getting supplies. He shoved seven jam jars in front of the two and handed the recipe to Chip.

"Do not let this stuff dry, it will be worthless if you do. Wet the jars before you put the skin in the jar," Mickey ordered.

Chip and Dale saluted then shoved all the supplies to the main shop area. Mickey looked at his clock. He groaned, it was seven fifty, she would be here in half an hour. He needed metal, metal for the metal bones.

* * *

Daisy Duck was the only fashion designer in Ajax City. Dale had met her on one of his morning walks. Daisy was the one who was called. She couldn't believe her ears when Dale said they needed her help. Help for designing a robot! Wow! By now, Chip and Dale had filled all seven jam jars of Substitute Skin and Mickey had measured the metal to his design measurements. Mortimer hadn't said how tall the wife needed to be, so Mickey made her half a head shorter than himself. She would be easier to work on. Mortimer did say that she needed to be named Minerva. Mickey didn't like that name, so he nicknamed her Minnie.

As Mickey carried all of Minnie's metal skeleton pieces, he noticed something about the cookie cutter. The skin was gone! He furrowed his brow and carried the metal pieces to the welding area. He ran back to his office. He searched for the fallen skin everywhere, even on the bottom of his shoe! But it was nowhere to be found. Mickey groaned in defeat and picked up the cookie cutter, that's when he noticed it. The skin had somehow blended with the cookie cutter edge. It even had the rust on it! It looked and felt like rusted metal!

"Wow," Mickey breathed.

Mickey tried to get the Substitute Skin off the cookie cutter, but it was hard as the metal it was. Mickey laughed. He set the cookie cutter on his desk and went to tell Chip and Dale.

"Guys, the skin is like a chameleon! It can change form and color to look like whatever it gets stuck to," he said.

Chip and Dale looked up at him. They were starting to wonder if Mickey was going mad. Then suddenly,the front door slammed open. Daisy Duck walked in like the shop was her own home. Daisy wore a grey business suit with a matching grey skirt and a pink ascot. Mickey looked at her quizzically That was a strange outfit to wear to work on a robot.

"I'm here!" she called.

"Oh, hullo Daisy," Mickey waved.

"I have so many designs I want to try!" Daisy exclaimed looking around the room. "So where's the client?"

"You mean my robot?" Mickey asked. Daisy nodded. "Well, I haven't put her skeleton together yet. I have the measurements I plan to use if you need them though."

"What eye color does she have?" Daisy asked pulling a notepad out of her bag.

"Well," Mickey looked around the room, "I was thinking lavender or violet."

Daisy looked up at Mickey and smiled. She wrote some things down then looked back up at Mickey.

"Lavender is very pretty against black and brown. Is the robot modeled after someone?" she asked.

Mickey answered, "Mortimer told me to maker her a mouse and I'm the only mouse in town, so... she looks alot like me. I tried my best to design significant differences between us, but I don't think they're going to be noticed."

Daisy smiled, "After I'm done with her, her outfit will make her stand out."

"Wait," Chip cleaned his ear with his pinkie, "did I hear you right? You're working on the robot's... outfit?"

"Duh, Daisy Fashions is the number you called," Daisy said placing her hands on her hips.

Mickey and Chip glared at Dale. He laughed nervously. It was an honest mistake, but a skeleton with fancy clothes was not going to please Mortimer. Mickey groaned and walked to the welding area.

"You three can work on her outfit," Mickey said. "I'll be putting Minnie together."

"Minnie?" Chip and Dale asked together.

Daisy touched their shoulders, "That gives me even more ideas about her outfit. How about we go to my store to work on these."

Chip and Dale looked at Mickey. He had already slipped on the welding goggles and gloves.

"I wouldn't mind some alone time," Mickey assured them.

They smiled and followed Daisy out of the shop.

Mickey looked at Minnie's skeleton pieces. " Looks like it's just you and me Minnie," he sighed.


	2. Cliff Hanger Chapter :)

**Thank you for the almost instantaneous reviews and favorites! I forgot to put this in the first chapter, I was inspired to write this story by someone else's idea. Widdelz (tubmlr account), she thought about writing Mickey as a toy inventor and creating Minnie for Mortimer with toy wings. She drew an awesome picture, but I wasn't feeling it. I haven't contacted her about what I'm doing yet, but rest assured I will. I'm guessing those two favorites will go away as soon as I post this. :/ That's the egg on my face for not putting this note in the first chapter. Any ways, pleasant readings and God bless!**

* * *

Ortensia sat on her living room couch waiting for Oswald to come works as mechanic; he barely gets to see Ortensia because of his long work hours. Ortensia's throat was tight. This news had to be the hardest news she has ever given and she's a doctor. She tells people bad news at least once a day, you'd think this wouldn't be that came into the house, leaving his oil stained uniform shirt on the coat rack and flopped down next to Ortensia. He placed his arm over his eyes.

"How was your day?" she asked mustering a strong voice.

"I have a massive headache," he replied.

Ortensia switched to doctor mode,"Did you get hit in the head?"

Oswald laughed, "No, the fumes are starting to get to me though. My boss said I could take tomorrow off."

Ortensia let out a breath. "Oswald..." Her throat tightened again.

Oswald placed his arm at his side to look at his wife. "What is it?"

Ortensia broke down in tears and buried her face in Oswald's chest. Oswald wrapped his arms around her shaking shoulders.

"Ortensia, it's alright. I'm right here," Oswald whispered.

"Oh Ozzy!" Ortensia wailed. "I... was pregnant!"

Oswald's ears drooped, "Was?"

Ortensia cried even more. Oswald tightened his grip on Ortensia, he tried his best to be strong, but tears started to stream down his face. Ortensia felt Oswald's tears fall on her head. She looked up at Oswald.

"I don't know what to think," she said.

Oswald kissed Ortensia's head, "We go on. We can always try to have a child again."

Ortensia smiled, he was right. She rested her head on his chest and he rested his cheek on her held back news of his own. He had heard that the inventor on Main Street had started to build a wife for Oswald's boss. If Ortensia couldn't have children, he would go to the inventor. Maybe he could help him build a daughter for grinned at the thought. A daughter for Ortensia; she would be bunny and she would have Ortensia's soft blue eyes. It would be his surprise to Ortensia.

* * *

Mickey wiped his sweaty forehead with the back of his sleeve. All that sweat and only Minnie's spine and ribs were connected. Mickey set Minnie on the welding table.

"This is going to take forever!" Mickey self pity was interrupted by the rotary phone ringing. Mickey guessed it was Mortimer with more details for Minnie."Mickey's small repair shop," Mickey answered.  
"Mickey, it's Oswald from the mechanic shop," was the reply.  
"Oswald, what can I do for ya?" Mickey asked cheerfully. Oswald liked to give Mickey discounts that he had to sneak passed his boss. Over time, Mickey and Oswald had become friends.  
"I heard that you're building my boss a wife. How's it coming along?" Oswald asked.  
"So far I have Minnie's spine and ribs attached and functional. You should see the spine. I had a heck of a time putting it together so Minnie can have full range motion for bending.I have the rest of the skeleton designed, but the outer body has me stumped," Mickey explained.  
There was a pause, "What if Ortensia helped you with Minnie's body? Could you return the favor with something?"  
Mickey thought for a second, "Sure I would, but what would the favor be Oswald?"**  
**"I can't say right now, but you can't tell Ortensia you owe me a favor, alright?" Oswald asked. "I want it to be a surprise."  
"Alright, call me if Ortensia will help," Mickey said.  
"Will do, thanks Mick," Oswald signed off.  
Mickey hung up with a confused look on his face. Oswald almost never asked for favors. He normally would do things on his own. Oswald used to be so stubborn. Mickey shrugged and went back to Minnie. Mickey looked at his clocks, it was one in the morning. Mickey wasn't tired at all! He picked up the welding torch and Minnie's shoulder joint. Whether Mickey liked it or not, he had a job to do.

* * *

Daisy cringed after she poked her finger with the sewing needle. Chip and Dale watched as Daisy pulled the thread through the cloth. To Dale, this was interesting to watch, but to Chip this was like watching grass grow.

"How long have you been doing this Daisy?" Dale asked.

"Almost all my life," she replied keeping her eyes on her work. "My mother was a seamstress and I'm following in her footsteps."

"I like this outfit," Dale smiled.

"Thanks, now why is Mickey making a robot wife again?" Daisy asked.

"Mortimer told Mickey to make him one. If Mortimer likes the robot, then Mickey won't have to pay rent," Chip said.

"Mortimer Rodawn?" Daisy asked looking at the chipmunks.

"Yeah, why?" Dale asked.

"He was trying to flirt with me this morning," she replied. "Mickey shouldn't have to do anything for him. He's a total jerk!"  
"Like we said," Chip repeated, "Mickey's doing the project so he won't have to pay rent."  
Daisy stood up. She looked at her work and sighed. This was Daisy's first outfit for someone. People normally came to her for mending jobs. Daisy's outfit for Minnie was almost finished. So far, Daisy had made the puffy white blouse that tightened around the wrists, the charcoal vest, the light pink scrunched skirt with hot pink ribbon on the trim, and black and white striped train that attached to the skirt. Daisy was having second thoughts on the outfit. Minnie's eyes were going to be purple, so why did Daisy put so much pink in the outfit?  
Peg walked into the store, her small white top hat tilted just a little on her red hair.  
"Oh Daisy," Peg gasped as she glanced at Daisy's almost finished outfit. "That is a very lovely outfit. Is anyone buying it?"  
Daisy looked at the outfit then to Peg, "No one has bought it yet, but I'm not done with it either."  
"Pish posh, knowing you, the outfit will be done by tomorrow! Can I try it on?" Peg asked.  
Daisy shook her head, "The measurements are too small for you Peg, sorry."  
Peg frowned, "Well, could you make me an outfit like this one for me?" Peg pointed toward Minnie's outfit.  
Daisy looked at Chip and Dale who had been silent. They both shrugged. Daisy looked back at Peg. She was a curvy woman. Maybe the outfit would look better on her.  
"Alright Peg, I'll do it. Come on back and I'll take your measurements," Daisy said.  
"Let me get Pete first," Peg said turning toward the door.  
"Oh no," Daisy thought.  
Pete was a heavy smoker. He normally didn't smoke around Peg, but he still smelled like cigars. Peg pulled Pete into the shop by his arm. Daisy was about to hold her nose, but the smell of cigars didn't fill the room. Pete sat down in the dressing room. Daisy smiled and took her measuring tape.  
"Is there any change you want done to the outfit?" Daisy asked writing down Peg's measurements.  
"How about... instead of so much pink, you use orange," Peg replied.  
"That sounds fine," Daisy said.  
"Why did you make that original outfit anyways?" Pete asked. "From what Peg tells me, you normally wait for someone to ask for an outfit."  
"Do you know Mickey down on Main Street?" Daisy asked. Peg and Pete nodded. "Mortimer is making him build a wife as rent. I'm making an outfit for her. Mickey has been calling her Minnie."  
Peg giggled, "That's a cute name."  
"Mortimer is stooping so low as to need a robot wife?" Pete asked. "Geez, that's pathetic."  
Daisy nodded in agreement. She stood up and brushed her skirt off.  
"All right Peg, I should be able to make your outfit by day after tomorrow," Daisy said. "You can pay then."  
Pete walked up to Peg and put his arm around her waist. Peg waved and left with Pete. Daisy set her pad of paper on her work desk. Chip and Dale had left already. Daisy was left alone with her designs and that noisy clock she never got rid of. She thought about taking it to Mickey, but he had a lot on his plate with building Minnie in didn't hear the front door open.  
"I must not have any talent. No one comes to me," she mumbled.  
"I'm here," Daisy jumped at Donald's voice. He held a basket full of ripped clothes. "My uncle is too cheap to throw old clothes out, so he would like these mended as soon as possible," he said.  
"Are you his errand boy?" Daisy giggled. She knew who Donald was.  
"No," he snapped, "I'm his nephew. He may not act like an uncle, but I'd rather be with him than my other crazy uncle."  
Daisy smiled, "The Professor is cooky not crazy."  
Donald laughed. That was the first time he'd laughed in quite a long time. Being with Scrooge doesn't always come with fun times. Donald set the basket in front of Daisy's counter.  
"Do you need a number to call as soon as these are mended?" Donald asked.  
Daisy blushed slightly, was this cute guy really trying to give her his number? She smiled and got her pad of paper. Daisy tore a piece off and handed it to Donald. He pulled out his Christmas gift from Scrooge and wrote his home number down.  
"Thank you, your uncle will have to pay for these when I get them mended," Daisy said.  
Donald nodded then turned to leave. "Ya know," Daisy looked at him, "by the way people talk about you on the streets, seems to me you have talent. Don't sell yourself too quickly."

With that, Donald left the store. Daisy watched as Donald walked away. People talked about her work? Donald thought Daisy was talented? Daisy's self esteem lifted from rock bottom to almost sky high. She sighed and turned back to the outfit.

"Might as well start on Peg's outfit," she told herself.

* * *

Chip and Dale had walked back to Mickey's shop. They found Mickey asleep on the almost finished metal skeleton. The chipmunks climbed the table and looked at the skeleton. The only thing missing was the feet and skull. Chip raised the arm. Dale looked at Minnie. He had been working on the hand, because one of the hands was in his.  
Dale looked at Chip, "I think we should leave him here."  
Chip nodded, "I wasn't about to carry him to his home."  
They climbed back down the table and left Mickey to sleep holding Minnie's hand in his. Chip and Dale retired to their oak tree in Ajax City Park, Oswald carried the sleeping Ortensia upstairs to their bed, Daisy was burning her oil lamp while working on Peg's outfit, and Mickey stayed with Minnie. All the while, none of them knew who was watching them and waiting for Mickey to finish the robot.


	3. Chapter 3

**Readers-**

**Happy Thanksgiving all! Thank you so uber (love that word) much for the many views. You all made my day. Also, thank you to those who reviewed, I have appreciated the uplifting and helpful comments. Sorry for the long wait for the update. I had a lot going on at school. The chapter four is under construction; it will get better I promise. Keep the reviews comin'! If you all would be dears and spread the word about this story, you would make me the happiest girl in the world. Oh, and sorry for the skipping around, I dove head first into this chapter without a whole plan, just bits and pieces.**

** God Bless- Ry**

* * *

Ortensia slipped out of bed as quietly as she could. Oswald still lay asleep next to her. He had been in so much pain for most of the night because of his headache. She felt bad leaving him alone on his day off, but she had work. Her light pink nightgown swished around her legs as she walked to the hall closet. Ortensia's nurse uniform was a blue short sleeve, knee length dress with a Peter Pan collar and a white full body apron. She pulled the outfit out of her closet and grabbed her brown slip on shoes. Today was Thursday, so Ortensia has to work in the minor emergency department.

"Ortensia," Oswald called.

Ortensia walked into the bedroom. Oswald was sitting up. Beads of sweat fell off his face.

"Ozzy," she placed her hand on his forehead, "you're burning up!"

"I still have that headache," he mumbled.

Ortensia laid her clothes on the foot of the bed. "I'm staying home to look after you."

"Alright," Oswald said. He didn't want to nod his head because of the pain.

Ortensia went to the wash bowl and filled it with cold water. She took two washcloths from the cabinet and soaked them in the water. Oswald watched as she did these things. She laid one soaked cloth on Oswald's head and the other on the back of his neck.

"There, let me get some blankets for you so you don't get cold. Ozzy," Oswald looked at Ortensia. "I'm making you quit your job."

"Ortensia, I can't make you support us alone," Oswald said starting to sit up.

Ortensia gently pushed him back onto the pillow, "If you get sick just to pay rent, then it's not worth it. I'm not saying you can never work again, I don't want you working in that smog filled environment."

"Do I have something contagious?" he asked.

"Well from what I can tell no," she replied.

Oswald scooted over and pulled her into bed next to him, "Then you get to stay here with me."

Ortensia smiled and curled up next to him. She hadn't been able to spend alone time with Oswald in a long time. It seems like work always got in the way of personal time with the two.

Oswald wrapped his arms around Ortensia, "Maybe it's a good idea to quit my job. I haven't been able to hold you in so long."

Ortensia kissed his chest, "We need a vacation."

Oswald lifted her chin and kissed her on the mouth. That was the end of the conversation. Oswald wasn't about to go on vacation! He still hadn't talked to Ortensia about helping Mickey with his robot. Ortensia pulled away and rested her head against Oswald's chest. Oswald pulled the blankets over her.

* * *

Mickey had finished wiring Minnie's body. He scooped her up in his arms and carried her to his office.

"I'll try to come back tomorrow to build the rest of your body. I haven't gotten any sleep in the past few days, so I'm going home," he told her.

He laid her on the floor and covered her up with a grey blanket. Mickey felt like he had done this before. He thought for awhile, but couldn't think if he had done something like this before. He stood up and left his reading glasses on his desk. He grabbed his coat and turned to leave. Mickey stepped on the loose floorboard he never fixed.

"Oh Pluto," he whispered.

He had laid a blanket on a robot before. He pulled the floorboard up and set it aside. A dark blue blanket covered a dog figure. Pluto was Mickey's first robot. Mickey hadn't been able to afford an actual dog, so he decided to build one. One day, money got really tight and Mortimer threatened to take Pluto as rent. Mickey didn't want that to happen. He shut Pluto down and hid him in the floorboards. Work had taken over Mickey's thoughts and he must have forgotten about Pluto! Mickey took the blanket off of him and laid him on the floor. No dust had collected on him.

"Hey buddy," Mickey said flipping Pluto's switch on.

Pluto's black eyes slowly turned blue. He barked and ran a circle around Mickey. Mickey laughed and looked at Minnie expecting to see her smiling. Oh yeah, she didn't have a mouth to smile with.

"I missed you buddy," Mickey said watching him.

Pluto stopped running and sat down next Mickey's desk and shut off. His battery had been shut off for so long, it needed a while to remember how to function! Mickey smiled and patted his head. He looked at Minnie then shut his office door to head home.

Living in England meant many cold mornings and nights. Mickey pulled his collar up to his nose and headed home. To get to his home, Mickey had to walk through the town square. People were shopping and dining. Mickey grinned behind his collar. Soon he would be walking with a robot girl and everyone would know about her. His grin faded. Oh wait, she would be walking with Mortimer.

"Max!" a strange voice called, "where'd ya go?"

A small boy with a torn red scarf ran up to Mickey, "Hey mister! I'm Max, what's your name?"

Mickey pulled down his collar, "I'm Mickey, I think someone's looking for you."

"That's my pop," Max replied.

"Well don't you think he's worried?" Mickey asked.

"I don't know," Max replied.

"Well, what do you think you should go find him?" Mickey knelt so he could be eye level with the boy.

"You ask a lot of questions, are you dumb?" Max retorted.

Mickey laughed, "No I'm not dumb, let's go find your dad."

Max slipped his hand into Mickey's. Mickey was a little surprised, but held his hand anyways. Not long after they had walked down the road, a tall man came running towards them.

"Max!" he shouted with joy, "what were you thinking running away from me?" He picked Max up and looked at Mickey. "Thank ya, wait a second, you're the inventor from the outskirts of town."

"That's me," Mickey replied and jabbed his thumb at his chest.

"You built Max's mobile before he was born. Gave him a love for birds," he replied.

"I built it?" Mickey rubbed his chin, "I don't remember building a mobile with birds on it. What's your name?"

"Most people call me Goofy," he replied.

"Well Goofy, nice to meet you again, and you to Max," Mickey said, "good day." Mickey tipped his hat towards them and then continued walking toward home.

Goofy looked at Max, "Let's go home to mother."

"Is mommy still sick?" Max asked.

"She's getting better," Goofy said walking toward his home.

* * *

Minnie's body lay on the floor in the quiet office. Pluto was asleep behind Mickey's desk. Then, from out of nowhere, a beautiful lady with a shimmering light blue dress stood next to Minnie! She had blue wings on her slender back and golden hair.  
"My my does Mickey Mouse work swiftly. Though, like everyone else, he needs help from time to time. Hello Minnie," she said.  
Minnie's seemingly lifeless body waved at the woman. The woman waved back then nodded toward Mickey's metal scraps pile. The pieces started to glow a light blue then they clacked together and created Minnie's head! The pieces left holes for the eyes and space for wiring.

"Mickey is so intent on building your eyes, I will leave that to him," she told Minnie.

Minnie's head clicked in place. The woman laid a package next to Minnie.

"Now Minnie, once Mickey turns you on you have to listen to everything he says," the woman said. "You will have much to learn, but Mickey will be a good teacher. Do not do anything without asking Mickey first. Do you understand Minnie?" Minnie nodded with her new head. "Very good, now go back to sleep until Mickey wakes you."

Minnie became still on the floor once again. The woman looked around the office. Then she slowly began to disappear. Pluto cautiously looked around from behind Mickey's desk. Had he really just seen a woman talking to Minnie and Minnie responded!? Or were his circuits still on the frits? Pluto cautiously walked up to Minnie. He sniffed her and once he decided that she was not dangerous he laid down beside her.

Minnie hadn't gone back to sleep just yet. She felt the metal dog against her side, yet wasn't able to move to pet him or ask him questions. She had been watching Mickey as he made her. She found him... oh there isn't a word in her circuits for him yet, but she will find one. Minnie wanted Mickey to hold her again, just as he had when he carried her. She liked his touch on her metal body. She fell asleep with Pluto against her and Mickey in her thoughts.

* * *

Daisy looked at her official masterpiece. It was a simple dress that looked complex. It was made from tan fabric with vertical purple stripes. The hem almost touched the floor. It had long sleeves and purple ruffles sewn on the chest. It also had a high neck.

Daisy sighed, "I love it."

Dale looked at the dress, "Wow, you did all that in one hour?"

Daisy nodded.

"Should we take it to Mickey so you can get to your work?" Chip asked pointing to Scrooge's clothing pile and Peg's dress order.

"Oh, well it is quite early," Daisy said looking at her clock. It was nine o'clock. "He's already opening shop so he will have much work to do."

"I guess you're right," Dale said. "Come to think of it, we haven't seen Mickey in three days! I hope he's made good progress with Minnie."

"I snuck into the shop yesterday. He has this big box full of what looks like black fur pelts near his office door," Chip said. "He was holding her hand while he slept. I'm starting to get worried he will get attached to Minnie before Mortimer takes her."

"Why are you worried?" Daisy asked.

"If he gets attached to her, he won't want to give her away," Dale said in thought.

Daisy looked at her dress. She could relate. She had seen so many dresses come and go and she could keep none of them. They almost all were originals and not her own. Daisy got a white box and purple ribbon. She took the dress off the mannequin with such care. She knew every stitch was tightly sewn, but she wasn't going to take any chances. She folded it neatly and set it in the box. Chip and Dale watched as she did these things. She tied the ribbon around the box then tied the ends in a neat bow.

"There," she said softly fluffing the bow, "all nice and pretty"

"You take a lot of pride in what you do, don't you Daisy," Dale asked.

Daisy nodded.  
"Well I think you should get started on your other work," Chip said.  
Daisy rolled her eyes at him, "Alright, you can stop nagging at me." She picked up the first white shirt. "Hmm... there are no women's clothes."  
"Scrooge never married," the two chipmunks said together.  
Daisy got her thread and needle and got to work.

* * *

Mickey kept his cold hands in his pocket to keep them warm. He was almost home. All he intended to do was eat something then take a nice long nap. Maybe he would take a hot bath. Oh that sounded so nice.  
"Hey Mickey," a female voice called behind Mickey.  
He turned around and saw Ortensia standing in her doorway. "Hullo Ortensia," he said walking up to her, "how have you been?"  
"I've been just fine. There's a lot of buzz around town about your project," she said leaning against the door frame.  
"Has Mortimer been spreading the news already?" Mickey asked the air beside him.  
"I don't know, but I think that what you're doing is real sweet. Especially having to do something like make a wife for Mortimer; that takes a whole lot of looking past the man and looking at what will help someone," she replied.  
"Aw thanks Ortensia," Mickey said smiling.  
"Listen, I... I know you have a lot on your plate, but..." Ortensia looked over her shoulder then continued, "I can't have children."  
"Oh Ortensia," Mickey said placing his hand on her shoulder, "I'm so sorry."  
She took his hand in her own, "And Oswald is sick. You know he worked at the factory, but the fumes got to him so I made him quit for his health. I was hoping... maybe he could help you build the wife."  
Mickey smiled, "I could use an extra hand, but I also need your help." Ortensia looked at him surprised. "I know how to build robots, but not necessarily girl robots."  
She giggled, "I know what you're trying to say, I will help."  
Mickey patted her hand, "Oh thank you Ortensia! I'm not working today, but you and Oswald can come by my shop tomorrow and ya can look at her. She's a real sweetheart, she'll make ya smile."  
Ortensia nodded, "It's a deal."**  
**Mickey let go of her hand and skipped down the sidewalk. Ortensia laughed and shook her head at the skipping mouse. How was the robot going to make her smile? She shrugged and went back into her house.  
"Wow, now I can really get Minnie done, then I can check on Daisy and the dress and and..." Mickey stopped in his tracks. "Ortensia said she couldn't have children. Oswald will be crushed! No matter, I'll make a child for them." He formed a fist and smacked his other palm. "That's it, but I'll ask Oswald for help."  
Mickey nodded to himself then continued walking home. He hummed a little, sometimes he would whistle. Once he was home, he walked in with a smile on his face. He tossed his coat on the coat rack and kicked his shoes off near the door. His cozy home, oh how he missed it so! He flicked his tail back in forth as he gathered ingredients for a ham, cheese, tomato, cheese, ham, and ham sandwich.  
After the sandwich was eaten and the dishes put away, Mickey went to his bedroom. He looked at the room. The bed with plain white sheets, the peeling wallpaper, the desk with new blueprint paper spread across the top, and his dresser that was filled with everything Mickey needed. He went into his bathroom and turned the hot water knob. The water rushed from the faucet and Mickey returned to his bedroom. He threw his gloves, stained from working, onto his bed and his shirt. Steam began to roll around the faucet.

* * *

Pete and Peg walked hand in hand down the sidewalk.  
"You know Pete, I've been thinking, there's been a lot of mothers and babies around town lately," Peg said.  
"I know," Pete said not getting Peg's intentions, "I saw 'em."  
"Don't you think they are sweet?" Peg asked.  
"Sure, why do you...ask," Pete asked realizing why she was asking. "No no no no no, a million times no."  
"And why not Pete?" Peg asked stopping in her tracks.  
"Cause I steal stuff for bad people," he replied. "You don't think our kids would pick up on that? You've said it time and time again how you don't like me stealing, imagine how many times you would be saying it to a kid."  
Peg smiled at him, "I wouldn't have to say it because you would stop stealing and actually get a real paying job that doesn't have the threat of being thrown in jail."  
Pete shook his head, "Forget it lady."  
"Mmm.. sorry, can't do that," Peg replied walking ahead of Pete.  
Pete rolled his eyes.

* * *

Nose deep in the hot water, Mickey smiled groggily. He loved the moments when he felt rich. Though there were few, he still loved them. Then the moment was interrupted. Minnie gripped his thoughts and wouldn't let go.  
"She must be lonely," he thought. He sat up in the tub, "Look at yourself! You're talking about a robot that doesn't even have a battery being lonely!"  
"Golly I'm losin' it," Mickey said rubbing his eyes. "Plus Pluto is there watching over her, so she isn't that lonely."  
Mickey looked at himself in the mirror. His eyes had light circles around them. Then it dawned on him. Once Minnie was finished, he would have to send word to Mortimer, then she would be gone. Sure, Mickey would see her walking with Mortimer, but he wouldn't be able to have a conversation with her. He imagined all those lonely days he had with no one to talk to in his office.  
"Gosh," he said, "and I have all those Substitute Skin pelts I made." He rubbed his right arm. He had laid big sections of the Substitute Skin on his arm while he worked on Minnie. It stung for a little bit, but then he got used to it. His fur would be her fur.  
He sighed dramatically and then plunged into the tub. He came back up and rubbed the water out of his eyes. He was ready for the day to end!


	4. Chapter 4

**Today is my birthday! Sorry for the long wait, writer's block is no fun and I had ever project known to man due this week. Thank you all for being patient. I have started on chapter five, so hopefully I will get that up sooner than this one. I will be posting through the holidays. Thank you all for support. I have made a DeviantArt account, so if you want to read this on DA you can. I will be updating this one much quicker than DA. PLEASE spread the word about this story. If you have many followers that like Minnie and Mickey, send 'em here! Pleasant Readings! God Bless and Merry Christmas! Jesus is born! -Ry**

* * *

****Daisy tossed the last the last shirt into the basket. "Finally," she sighed in relief, "the last one."  
Daisy had counted at least thirty torn shirts. She appreciated the work, but keeping these was pathetic! Daisy wondered what could have made these tears and frays. She sighed again and grabbed her rotary phone. She dialed the number Donald had given her.  
"Scrooge's estate," Scrooge answered.  
"This is Daisy Duck, I have about thirty shirts that are mended and ready to return to you," she replied.  
"Shirts? I didn't send for any of my shirts to be mended," he said.  
"Well, your nephew came in yesterday with all these shirts and said you needed them to be mended," Daisy replied confused.  
"My dear, I believe my nephew was using my name as an excuse to see you," Scrooge said like it was obvious.  
"Thank you sir, sorry to bother you," Daisy said and hung up the phone before Scrooge could say anything else.  
"Donald tore these shirts just to see me?" Daisy asked the air.

* * *

Mortimer walked with a smug look on his face. He was headed toward Mickey's shop. He pulled out the keys and was about to stick them in when an elderly lady walked by.  
"Good morning Mortimer. Why are you out so early?" she asked in a shaky voice.  
"Just checking in on Mickey," he replied. "He likes to work so hard sometimes he forgets to sleep."  
The lady smiled, "That's nice of you."  
"Well, someone has to look after him," he smiled back.  
She nodded and shuffled away. Mortimer waited till she had left, then he stuck the key into the slot and walked in. He left the key in the door so he wouldn't have to break his back just to get it out like last time. Mortimer rubbed his hands together as he walked around the store looking for Minerva.  
"Now if I was a robot, where would I be?" he asked himself.  
He looked around the room, but still couldn't find any robot. Then he noticed Mickey's closed office door. Mortimer, with no respect of privacy, went into the office . The first thing Mortimer noticed was the box full of fur pelts. He cringed a little; that wasn't a very pretty sight. He spotted Minnie on the floor and the package next to her.

"Must be Mickey's rent," he said picking up the small box.

Mortimer tore the brown wrapping paper off and opened the box. A purple hair ribbon, a diary with leather covers and binding, and two lace gloves were neatly set in the box.

"This has to be some kind of trick," Mortimer grumbled. He tossed the box onto Mickey's desk. He glanced at Minnie then turned on his heel and left.

"Mickey isn't even close to being done, but at least he has made some progress," Mortimer grumbled as he left the store, forgetting the key.

* * *

****Mickey slowly sat up in his bed. Twas another cold morning. But this morning was different. Today, Minnie gets her skin and if Mickey finds the time, she gets her eyes. He sighed and rolled out of bed. Today Mickey is going to wear his special work clothes. He only brings them out on special occasions. He pulled on his tan pants with oil stains, then he slid his white shirt over his large ears and then he grabbed his custom goggles, making sure to place them on his head in front of his ears. These goggles had an x-ray mode. Mickey had made these so he could look at a machines interior hardware to see what the problem was before opening it. Finally, Mickey got his tan boots from his closet and slipped them on, tying the strings in a neat bow. Suddenly, Mickey felt a shiver run up his back. Call it a hunch, but Mickey felt like someone had just invaded his privacy. He looked around the room as if to find someone there.

"You're going crazy Mick," he told himself.

Mickey folded his pajamas and laid them on his messy bed. He sighed knowing it would be another few days until he could come home. Mickey walked to his kitchen, grabbed an apple, then left the house pulling his coat onto his shoulders. He pulled the collar over his nose and stuffed his hands into his pockets. The bitter cold wind whipped at his large ears. He knocked on Oswald's door.

"Mickey," Oswald said a little surprised, "you're not picking me up are you."

Mickey shook his head and handed him the apple, "Just stopping to say my shop will be open."

Oswald barely heard what Mickey said, but still nodded in understanding. Mickey kept walking down toward his shop. As he got closer, he had a funny feeling grow in his stomach. He saw that his door swung slightly with the cold wind. Mickey gasped and ran to the door. He flung it open and ran into the shop. The clocks ticked quietly as normal, everything was still on the shelves, and yet Mickey still had a funny feeling. He opened the door to his office and looked around.

"Minnie, you...you have a head!" Mickey exclaimed.

Mickey noticed the open box on his desk. His ears started to burn as his anger boiled. Someone had gone through his shop. No one EVER goes through his shop or his things. Mickey picked up the box and looked at the three items. He set the box onto his swivel chair and noticed blue powder on his finger tips. He looked at them confused. Then Mickey could have sworn he heard a noise come from Minnie. He shook his head. Mickey pulled the ribbon out and rubbed it between his fingers. It was silk, pure and smooth.

"Mickey?!" Ortensia called from the front of the shop.

Mickey walked out with the ribbon in his hand, "I'm right here."

Ortensia ran up to him and threw her arms around his neck, "Oswald noticed the door was wide open. I thought someone had broken in and had hurt you."

Mickey gently unwrapped her arms and looked at Oswald, "You were going to let Ortensia take on a burglar?"

Oswald held up his hands, "I've learned not to even scare her. I think I still have the hand mark on my cheek."

Ortensia giggled and gently rubbed his cheek, "You really shouldn't scare anyone during a thunderstorm." She turned to Mickey, "Now where is this Minnie we have heard so much about?"

Mickey noted that Ortensia was in a very happy mood. I guess she really wanted to help with building Minnie.

"She's in my office," Mickey said moving to the side so Ortensia could see his office door.

Ortensia walked in, Oswald followed behind her. Mickey was a little uneasy about letting them in, but he was still trying to figure out how Minnie got her head! Mickey walked into his office. Ortensia felt the fur pelts Mickey had made and Oswald inspected Minnie's wrist.

"Hey Mick," Oswald said carefully setting Minnie's wrist down, "the bolts you used are falling out of the wrist."

Mickey looked at him confused, "Really? Those are my finest bolts."

Oswald nodded.

"Mickey, this is amazing!" Ortensia said showing Oswald the pelt. "I can use these easily on Minnie."

Mickey grinned, "I was hoping Oswald and I could work on wiring Minnie's joints while you design Minnie's exterior."

Oswald and Ortensia nodded.

"Is there a certain way she is supposed to look?" Ortensia asked.

"Mortimer wants her to be cute and a mouse," Mickey replied.

Ortensia and Oswald exchanged glances. That sounds like something Mortimer would say.

"I'll get the wires, Oswald," Mickey said. "Ortensia the blank blueprints are in the bottom drawer of the second filing cabinet."

Ortensia took out a blueprint page and took it to the main area of the shop. The three started their long night of work.

* * *

****Pete crossed his arms over his chest and breathed a huge puff of smoke from his fat cigar.  
"Let me get this straight," Pete said. "I have to make sure that little Mickey Mouse is working non-stop on your doll?"  
Mortimer scrunched up on his nose, "She is a robot. But yes, he hasn't gotten very far on her. Minerva is just a metal skeleton!"  
Pete blew more smoke into Mortimer's face, "She's a robot doll."  
Mortimer shot him a death glare. Pete just kept sucking on his cigar, not paying any mind to him.  
"Will you do it?" Mortimer asked.  
Pete shrugged, "Depends on how much you're payin' me."  
Mortimer raised an eyebrow at him, "Since when do you care?"  
"Since my wife started wanting kids," he grumbled.  
Mortimer chuckled, "I can't imagine you with kids."  
"I don't want 'em. They will see me doin' my job and think it's ok to steal. You're my only customer now. Everyone else wants me takin' somethin' that doesn't belong to 'em or taking somethin' back," Pete said.  
Mortimer swatted his hand at the air, "I don't care about your pity life. Will you do as I asked?"  
Pete threw his cigar on the ground and stomped on it, "Yeah I'll do it."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey kiddies! Sorry for the uber long wait! School comes before writing (clutches heart) even though writing is my passion. This chapter... didn't turn out the way I wanted. Please spread the word about this story and comment! I have new stories posted, check 'em out if you haven't, the next chapters should be better than this one; uber sorry again.**

**God Bless!**

**-Ry**

* * *

Daily Acme

The Blue Fairy is a myth. Some say she comes only to help inventors and creators. Everyone knows of Pinocchio's story. He claims that 'a pretty lady in all blue made me a real boy.' Others who claim to have been helped by the Blue Fairy say there was blue powder around their now alive inventions. Not every inventor has been helped by the Blue Fairy. In some cases, that is a-ok! The most recent help that has been reported is Pinocchio. But remember folks, this 'fairy' is still a myth. Now Tinker Bell, she is a sweetheart and normally tells the truth, even she hasn't heard of the Blue Fairy! Call 888-231-ACME if you have been helped by the Blue Fairy.

Section By: Horace Horsecollar

Edited By: Carrabelle Horsecollar

****Oswald sat the newspaper down and looked at Minnie who was lying on the table in front of him. Could the Blue Fairy really have helped them? She was a myth and that was that. Oswald shook his head. Maybe it was Chip and Dale who built Minnie's head.

"Oswald," Ortensia slipped her arms around his shoulders and hugged him, "you are doing such a good job wiring Minnie."

Oswald laughed, "Thank you, but you don't know the first thing about wiring."

"I know that." Then she whispered, "Minnie is so cute, and she'll be even cuter once I sew all those fur pelts together for her."

Oswald liked it when Ortensia whispered in his long ears. Her breath tickled them. He looked around the room.  
"Where is Mickey?" he asked.

Ortensia looked around, "I don't know. I didn't hear him leave."

"Well we should get back to work. I think it's creepy having Minnie lay around exposed like that," Oswald said glancing at Minnie.

Ortensia rolled her eyes and leaned down to meet his gaze, "I love you."

Oswald kissed her on the lips for a moment, "Love you to."

Ortensia grinned and then stood up to go back to her sewing. Oswald noticed she held her hands carefully at her sides. He realized, she's been sewing this entire time; she must have pricked her fingers over and over. Oswald set the wires and wire clippers on the table. He stood up and walked over the Ortensia who had sat down in her chair.

She looked up at him, "What's wrong?"

He didn't say anything he just extended his hand. Ortensia slipped her hand into his. He gently looked at her fingertips.

"Have you pricked your fingers any?" he asked.

She replied, "Only a few times, why?"

"You were holding your hands at your side like they were sore," Oswald said glancing at her.

Ortensia grinned, "Who's the nurse here?"

"Ortensia if you're hurting then stop," he said.

"I only pricked my fingers a few times," Ortensia said. "Plus, if I

stop now Minnie will be skinless until Mickey can find someone else to sew her skin."

Oswald nodded then let her hand slip out of his own. He turned back to Minnie and continued wiring her. Mickey walked into his office with many books in his arms. He noticed Oswald and Ortensia's progress.

"Minnie will be done sooner than I thought," Mickey said worried. "Once she's alive I'll have so much to teach her."

Ortensia giggled, "You won't be alone Mickey. Oswald is a wonderful teacher."

"But she will live with me until I call Mortimer to say she's ready," Mickey replied. "She'll ask me most of the questions."

"Quit worrying Mickey," Oswald said. "She'll ask questions and you will have the answers, you're just over thinking this too much."

Mickey nodded then looked at Ortensia, "How is her skin coming along?"

"Done!" she pronounced.

She held up what looked like a fur bodysuit. Oswald snipped a few wires then set his tools down.

"I am too," he said.

Mickey set the books down on the floor and went to his desk. He pulled out two white glass balls with wires coming out of one end. He walked to Minnie and wired them then snapped them in place. Minnie now had very pretty lavender eyes with darker lavender around her pupils.

"Ooh Mickey, her eyes are so pretty!" Ortensia said.

"Thank you, I worked on them while you two went on your break earlier," Mickey replied.

Ortensia handed Mickey the fur suit. Mickey nodded to Oswald and he lifted her feet first. Mickey carefully pulled the fur up all the way to Minnie's hips. Oswald and Mickey turned their backs to Minnie as Ortensia fixed Minnie's chest then pulled the fur over it and then a blanket. Oswald made sure the wires were in the right place in her head, then he slipped the fur over her head and ears. Mickey took Minnie's blanket and pulled over her shoulders. Now Minnie looked like a complete black, sleeping female mouse.

"She looks so... real," Ortensia breathed.

"It's kinda creepy," Oswald said.

Mickey and Ortensia looked at him slightly annoyed by him being so squeamish. Mickey looked down at Minnie and then he remembered Daisy.

"Will you two go down to Daisy's shop to get Minnie's dress?" Mickey asked.

Ortensia nodded and took Oswald's hand and lead him out the door. Mickey laughed at the two and looked at Minnie.

"They mean well," he told her. "I'm going to apologize now about your new outfit. I've never seen any of Daisy's work." Mickey picked up her newly fleshed hand. It felt like he was holding an actual hand. He smiled down at her, "I'm not done with you yet."

* * *

Ortensia entwined her fingers with Oswald's. He pulled her hand to his lips and kissed it softly. She had been holding her hands at her side carefully because she had been up all night drawing designs for the baby robot she wants to build. She still hadn't told Oswald about it yet. Oswald opened Daisy's shop door and allowed Ortensia to go first. She smiled and nodded at him. Daisy looked up at them.

"Hello, can I help you?" Daisy asked.

"We need the dress you made for Mickey's creation," Oswald said. "Is it ready?"

Daisy nodded. She pulled the white box out from behind her counter.

"You can tell Mickey he doesn't have pay for this. He has a lot on his plate with Minnie and everything," Daisy said.

"That's very kind of you," Ortensia said.

Daisy shrugged, "My business has doubled thanks to Mickey's request, so I feel like I owe him."

Ortensia looked at Oswald, "Do you mind if I ask Daisy something in private?"

Oswald kissed her head then left the two alone. Ortensia waited till he was out of the shop.

She looked at Daisy, "Do you make baby clothes?"

"Depends. I have to know the size of the baby, why?" Daisy asked.

"Just wondering," Ortensia said picking up the white box.

Daisy watched as Ortensia hooked her arm with Oswald's and walked down the sidewalk. Daisy turned back to Peg's dress and thinking about Donald.

* * *

Pete walked up to Mickey's shop door. (Cue the dark music, hee hee) He opened the door and looked around. It looked vacant. Then he heard noise from behind the office door. He pressed his ear to the door and listened.

* * *

"There," Mickey said looking at his work.

He had used the Substitute Skin for Minnie's face. NOW she looked really real. He lifted her eyelid and moved her glass eye to make sure it rotated well. Mickey looked at the ribbon on his desk. He picked it up and tied it around her head wrapping the ends in a bow in front of her ears. Mickey smiled.

"Time for lunch," he thought.

Mickey opened the door and Pete fell flat on his face.

"Pete! What do you think you're doing?" Mickey said.

Pete stuttered to explain, but he couldn't think of anything. Mickey helped him up then showed him to the door. He knew Pete had nothing for him to fix because there was nothing in his hands or pockets. While Mickey did that, the fur on Minnie's head started to grow! It grew longer and longer until it was about as long as her middle. It curled itself and bangs daintily set on the side of her face. Mickey came back and dusted his hands off.

"Woah," he breathed when he saw Minnie's hair. "Gosh Minnie, you're practically building yourself."

Mickey felt on Minnie's back for her switch. His finger ran over it, flipping it on. He stepped back and waited for Minnie to come to life, but it didn't happen. Mickey's heart fell. He turned her off then back on again. Pluto walked up to Mickey and stood next to him. Mickey was used to Pluto turning on and off again, but Minnie's battery was new!

"Well Pluto," Mickey said looking at the dog, "you and I have to figure out a way to get her to wake on her own."

Pluto whined and rubbed his head against Mickey's leg.

* * *

Words just can't describe what Minnie was feeling as Mickey switched her switch back and forth. It was a mixture of complete excitement and disappointment. Her curly hair was now long and it was all thanks to the enchanted satin ribbon that Mickey tied around her head. Though her eyes were closed, she could hear Pluto whining. Minnie could understand him because they were both robots.

_"Aww, Mickey worked so hard on Minnie just to be disappointed,"_ Pluto said.

Minnie felt bad that she had let Mickey down. The fairy did say to follow Mickey's instructions, Mickey hadn't told her to wake up yet. Hmmm, how long was it going to take? Minnie felt so uncomfortable! Then Mickey opened her eyelid and looked at her eye. Minnie's 'breath' was taken away. His eyes were a playful hazel; green around his pupil, brown surrounding the green and light brown surrounding the brown. The green looked as though it was fighting the brown. They looked so pretty, then it dawned on Minnie, she had never looked at herself before. What did she look like beside the fact her hair was long? Mickey let her eyelid fall back to being closed. She listened as Mickey sat down and groaned into his hands. She felt bad for him. If only she could start her own battery. It wasn't all her fault. When Mickey first started making Minnie, he wasn't very excited. Creations show what the inventor was feeling while he/she creates. Minnie can't come to life because Mickey wasn't thrilled at first, but he grew more thrilled about making Minnie as he continued to build her.

"Minnie," Mickey sighed, "this is frustrating."

_"I'm sorry,"_ she thought,_ "I'll try to wake up fully."_

Minnie listened as Mickey stood up and paced in front of Minnie's table. If only she could wake up but it wasn't in her control though. There was a sharp snap.

"Got it," Mickey said.

He clipped something to Minnie's ears. A switch was flipped and surges of energy ran throughout her body to her battery. The switch flipped again, the surges stopped.

"Alright" Mickey mumbled unclipping the things on Minnie's ears, "let's try this again."

He felt Minnie's back for her switch. His finger caught it and flipped it off then on again. Minnie's chest started to hum. Mickey took a step back. The humming turned into a vibrating. Mickey quickly flipped the switch off.

Mickey sighed disappointed, "Darn it."

Minnie's metal heart fell to her feet. What was going on?! If Minnie could sigh, she would have.

* * *

Mickey's heart was racing. Minnie had almost woken up! Her battery must have a loose wire or something. A soft knock came from the door.

"Come... come in," Mickey called.

Oswald walked in with Ortensia's hand in his own. Ortensia held the white box with Minnie's dress in it. They noticed Minnie's hair and new face.

"How'd you do it Mick?" Oswald asked.

Mickey shook his head, "I only made her face with the Substitute Skin, her hair somehow grew on its own."

Ortensia set the box on Mickey's desk. She walked up to Minnie and felt her hair. She pulled it back and started to braid it.

"This feels very real," she muttered.

"Mickey and I will leave you to dress Minnie," Oswald said.

Ortensia raised an eyebrow at him, but continued braiding. Oswald tilted his head toward the door and walked out. Mickey glanced at Minnie, then followed Oswald. Ortensia waited till they left before grabbing the white box. Oswald stuffed his hands into his brown pant pockets.

"What is it Oswald?" Mickey asked.

Oswald turned and faced him, "I want to talk to you about that favor I mentioned a few days back on the phone." Mickey nodded. "I want to build a baby robot."

Mickey narrowed his gaze at Oswald, "Do you want to build it or do you want me to build it?"

"I want to build it, but I would like your help," Oswald clarified.

"I'll need a design, so should I go get Ortensia to..." Mickey started.

"No," Oswald interrupted, "I... want to keep this a secret until the robot is finished."

Mickey grinned, then it fell, "Have you ever told her that we're brothers?"

"Ortensia? No, I never thought to tell her, why?" Oswald replied.

"I was just asking. The thought just popped into my head," Mickey said.

"Will you do it?" Oswald asked.

Mickey nodded, "It would benefit me. Minnie's battery won't turn on all the way. I made sure her battery was new before I gave it to you to wire in."

"Maybe I wired her wrong," Oswald said.

Mickey looked at him and smiled, "Don't worry Ozzy, we can figure something out."

Ortensia stepped out of Mickey's office and leaned against the door frame.

"We're done," she said.

Mickey and Oswald walked back into the office. Minnie looked, strange in a dress while lying down. She looked like she should be walking around. That only made Mickey feel worse. Ortensia patted his arm.

"Are you going to take her battery out?" she asked.

"No," Mickey replied, "I'm going to brainstorm some thoughts on how to turn the battery on."

Oswald and Ortensia looked at each other than Minnie.

"What if she was standing up," Ortensia said.

"That would look even creepier," Oswald replied. Mickey nodded in agreement.

"Well," Ortensia said, "I am starving. I think I'll go down to Clarabelle's Restaurant, would you two like to join me?"  
Oswald wrapped his arm around her waist, "Sure."

"I'll go to," Mickey said. "I've been stuck in here for awhile."

Ortensia smiled, "Minnie will be fine, right Pluto?"

Pluto had shut off in front of the table Minnie laid on. He looked as though he was guarding her, though he wasn't aware of it. Mickey chuckled and patted Pluto's head. The trio left and Mickey made sure to lock the front door before leaving. The weather had warmed up a little. It was still cold, but not so that Mickey had to pull his collar up. Oswald and Ortensia walked hand in hand while Mickey walked by Oswald's side. Ortensia's flower skirt seemed to swirl around her legs as she walked. Her tan jacket hid her white blouse. Why am I describing these things? Oswald was noticing them and taking note. He wanted his daughter to look like Ortensia. She would still be a bunny, but she would have to look as cute as Ortensia. Ortensia caught Oswald staring and nudged her hip into his gently.

"What is it?" she whispered.

Oswald looked forward, "Nothing."

Mickey glanced at the two, but continued walking beside them. Mickey opened the glass door to Clarabelle's Restaurant. He held it opened for Oswald and Ortensia then walked in himself. Clarabelle was waiting a table in her light pink diner dress and white apron. A pencil was behind her ear. Horace was behind the counter giving a Goofy looking dog his order. Horace noticed the trio.

"Hey guys, how can I help you all?" he asked.

"Oswald and I will have our usual and Mickey will have Clarabelle's Mac n' Cheese," Ortensia said.

Mickey looked at Ortensia bewildered, "How did you know I wanted that?"

Oswald grinned, "She can read people."

Ortensia grinned. Mickey rolled his eyes and sat down in the booth. Oswald and Ortensia slid into the booth across from him. Upon the wall adjacent to where they were sitting, the clock that Mickey had to constantly fix hung ticking quietly. It was a brown coo-coo clock with different birds painted on it. Bluebirds, red jays, white doves, and Orioles.

"I guess I finally fixed that thing," Mickey chuckled.

Clarabelle walked up to their table with plates in her hands and one balanced on her arm. She slid Oswald and Ortensia their plates, then Mickey's.

"I still think that clock brings in more business than my food does," Clarabelle said.

Ortensia folded her hands on the table, "Where did you get it?"

"My grandfather made it and my grandmother painted it," she replied. "My grandmother opened this place and set the clock in the place where it sits now. When you take it off, you can see the original wall color from when my grandmother opened the restaurant."

"Interesting," Oswald noted.

"Yeah, I love the history of this place," Clarabelle said looking around.

Mickey shifted uneasily in his seat. Ortensia tapped her foot against his shin. He looked up at her.

"She will be fine," she mouthed.

Mickey looked down at the table. Was it that obvious? Minnie wasn't even awake and he was already worried about her. Maybe the thought that her battery was working, but not turning on. No, no, he needed to stop, this was his break, work shouldn't be on his mind. He picked up his fork and stuck a few cheesy noodles. The thought of Minnie's new battery sputtering to start kept its grip on Mickey's thoughts. Clarabelle walked back to Horace. Oswald and Ortensia started eating their soup and sandwiches. Mickey watched as steam rose from the few noodles.

"Mickey," Oswald chuckled, "it's food, good food at that. Don't look at it like it's rotten."

Mickey rolled his eyes at him. Ortensia giggled. Mickey blew on the noodles then put them in his mouth. They were very good. The cheese seemed to melt off the noodles and over his tongue. He looked up at Oswald and Ortensia who had gone back to eating. Mickey chewed then swallowed. Maybe Clarabelle's would be his new get away from work place.

* * *

Donald stood a few blocks away from Daisy' shop. He still couldn't find the guts to go in. His uncle had called him and told him to get the shirts he had torn. So there he stood there, waiting for courage. Who knows how long he stood there before finally going in!


	6. Chapter 6

_Hellooooo all! I _**am **_alive! I did drop off the face of the earth for a bit. It is summer, so I have more time to write and update on Fanfiction more. I have a FictionPress account now and I will finish as many stories I can on here to get more posted on that. I am very proud of this chapter. Granted, editing was lazy on my part, please don't kill me with angry comments. I would like to give you a general direction idea of the next chapters of this story. I'm thinkin' this story won't exceed eleven or twelve chapter. Things can change though :)_

**Mickey runs out of excuses to hold Mortimer off. He finds his way to get her.**

**Minnie is asked to distract Ortensia while Oswald and Mickey build a baby robot :)**

**Minnie is missing! Donald and Daisy go on an awkward date.**

_That's all I'm going to reveal for now, but I have a lot more in store! I need help though for FictionPress. Which title sound more interesting? Skydwellers and Undergoers, Once Upon a Circus, or Through Their Eyes? Comment your answer__. To the READING!_

* * *

Donald finally summed up the courage and walked into Daisy's shop. Daisy heard the bell, but didn't look up. She continued to fold Donald's white shirts. Donald slowly walked up to her.

"Hello Daisy," he said nervously.

"Hello Donald," she said nonchalantly.

Donald looked down at the shirts. "My uncle said the shirts were ready. They look very nice."

Daisy set the shirt down then looked at Donald intensely. "Why?"

"Why what?" Donald asked, confused by the random question.

"Why did you tear all these perfectly good shirts just to see me?" Daisy asked. "A normal toon would have come in here and started a conversation with me, but you go and tear shirts and lie saying they're your uncle's shirts! Why, I have to know why."

"Well for one, I didn't tear those shirts my nephews did when they were playing war, second, I didn't want my uncle to know my nephews tore them, and third, you looked like you didn't want to talk you just wanted work," Donald explained calmly.

Daisy looked at the floor.

"Whoah, you were way off about him Daisy," she told herself.

"But I do want to talk," Donald muttered.

Daisy grinned up at him. Donald wasn't very handsome and he was hard to understand at times, but Daisy never looked at outward appearances.

"I would like that," she said.

* * *

Mickey looked at Minnie with sullen eyes. Ortensia glanced at Oswald. Honestly, at this point, Mickey had given up on Minnie. He had tried everything he could think of! Oswald walked up to Mickey and set his hand on his shoulder.

"Mickey, I'm sorry," Oswald said.

"I don't know why I let myself get attached and excited over this," Mickey muttered.

"There's still hope," Ortensia said cheerfully. "You can't just give up after all this work!"

Mickey sat down on his swivel chair and rocked back and forth.

"You guys can go home," Mickey said still looking at Minnie.

Ortensia and Oswald looked at each other.

"Are you sure Mickey?" Oswald asked.

Mickey nodded. Ortensia took Oswald's hand and slowly walked out of the room. Mickey waited until the bell of the shop door rang before standing up and pacing around the room.

"I need you to wake up," he said softly.

"_Did he just..._" Minnie thought.

Mickey flopped back down into his chair and laid his head on his desk.

"I need you to wake up," he mumbled again as his eyelids slowly fell shut.

Minnie's battery whirred to life. She opened her eyes for the very first time. She wiggled her fingers, then her toes, then she raised her arms, and then she sat up. She couldn't turn on her voice box, but she could see. Minnie was so excited! She wanted to stand up, but then her first steps wouldn't be celebrated with Mickey. Minnie looked at Mickey.

"_Thank you for finally saying the magic words_," she thought.

Minnie stayed this way for the rest of the night. She sat there thanking Mickey in her head over and over again. Mickey snored softly. Minnie smiled. Ha! Her first smile! All these first time things and Mickey was asleep through all of them!

"_Alright Minnie_," she thought to herself, "_you need to stop so Mickey can celebrate all these first times with you!_"

Minnie laid down and watched the ceiling. It was so... tan looking. Minnie laughed at herself. Gosh, she needed Mickey to get up! Before Minnie could think anything else, her battery stopped. Guess Mickey forgot to charge her battery after all that off and on switching. No one saw her get up and no one saw her lie back down. Mickey didn't hear her and he didn't see her get up. Ugh, that's aggravating! Well anyways, let's follow Ortensia and Oswald since Mickey and Minnie won't have anything exciting happening except Mickey falling out of his chair.

* * *

Ortensia and Oswald walked hand in hand in the cold night. Ortensia watched her breath appear then disappear in front of her. Oswald laughed to himself. She was like a child that loved blowing every dandelion she saw.

"Mickey was so devastated," Ortensia said thoughtfully.

Oswald nodded. "Yeah, I'll brainstorm with him tomorrow if he wants."

Ortensia brought Oswald's hand up to her lips and kissed it softly. Oswald wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her close to his body.

"I love you Ozzy," Ortensia said.

"I love you more Ortensia," Oswald replied.

She nuzzled closer to him. Ortensia was imagining a design for the baby. She never drew an actual design, but she had made up her mind on what the baby would look like. The two got to their simple yet lovely cottage. Oswald plopped down on the couch and Ortensia went to her office.

"I'll be in my office for a little while," she told Oswald.

Oswald laid his head back. "Don't be in there for too long. I don't sleep well without you."

She laughed. "Alright."

Ortensia went to her small office. Oswald liked to tease her and call it a closet. She sat down at her small desk and pulled a large white sheet of paper from the pile underneath her desk. She drew the small structure, then she fleshed it out, and then she added detail. Twenty minutes later, Ortensia had drawn a detailed picture of a baby girl rabbit with white fur, (because she had run out of black pencil) Oswalds green eyes, and a pink onesie. She yawned into her hand as she pinned the picture to the wall. She took her pencil and wrote Fanny on the bottom right hand corner of the paper.

"There," Ortensia yawned, "it's official."

She sat back down and rested her head on her desk. Ortensia fell asleep looking at her picture.

Oswald, meanwhile, fought off the Sandman. His blinking got slower and slower. He shook his head and stood up. Oswald knocked on Ortensia's office door; no reply. He slowly opened it and smiled at his sleeping wife. Oswald carefully gathered her into his arms. She nuzzled her head against his neck.

"I could've walked," she mumbled.

Oswald chuckled. "But I'm gonna carry you anyways."

She kissed his jaw. "Thank you."

Oswald sat down on the couch and set Ortensia in his lap. She wrapped her arms around him as she nuzzled closer to him.

"What were you doing in there?" Oswald asked.

She replied, "Drawing what our future baby will look like."

"Does she have your eyes?" he asked resting his head back.

"No, she has yours," she replied.

Oswald shook his head lightly. Why did Ortensia love his eye color so much? He leaned down and kissed her cheek.

"We'll figure something out," he muttered against her cheek.

"I know," she whispered back.

Oswald started to shake lightly. He could feel he was shaking, but Ortensia didn't. He laid down and rested Ortensia on his chest. His head started to throb. He sighed in pain.

"Goodnight Ozzy," Ortensia whispered.

Oswald didn't reply. He had fallen asleep already. Oswald always felt better after a good night's sleep.

* * *

Donald lazily looked at the clock. It was almost closing time! How could a single conversation with Daisy run for so long? The conversation was funny and Daisy was so easy to talk to. He mentally beat himself up for not talking to her sooner. She followed his gaze to the clock.

"Oh wow, have we been talking that long?" she chuckled.

"Guess so," Donald replied. "I better go and leave you to your work."

Donald nodded toward Daisy then left the shop. Daisy watched as he left.

"Wow," Chip said, startling Daisy out of her trance, "you like him."

Dale chuckled. "You stink at flirting!"

"I wasn't flirting," Daisy said defensively. "I... I barely know him." Chip and Dale exchanged proud smirks. "Quit that!"

"I think he likes you back," Chip said.

"Ask him out next time," Dale added.

Daisy rolled her eyes. "The lady shouldn't ask out the man. That isn't the natural order of things."

"You could make it the order of things," Dale smiled.

Daisy shook her head as she started closing up the shop. She locked the door, put her sewing needles and thread away, and made sure the dresses were put correctly on the mannequins. Chip and Dale counted the money Daisy had made that day and wrote it down.

"Alright guys," Daisy said satisfied, "I'll see you Monday."

Chip and Dale scampered underneath the door and to their tree home. Daisy left the shop to head to Clarabelle's Restaurant. She locked the door, turned to leave, then ran into someone!

"Oh! Sorry mister!" she apologized. She looked up. "Ugh, Mortimer."

"Hello Daisy," he grinned slyly. "I was hoping you could tell me something about Mickey."

Daisy crossed her arms and turned away. "I have nothing to say to you. Especially about Mickey."

"Come on, beautiful! Mickey is working on a project of mine and I need eyes on the inside. Pete failed."

Daisy glared up at Mortimer. "If you want to know so badly, ask Mickey yourself." She brushed past him and started walking home. "Lazy."

Mortimer watched Daisy walk away with a scowl on his face. He knew if he checked in on Mickey, Mickey would just tell him to be patient. A trait that Mortimer doesn't have. Mortimer stuffed his hands into his pockets and headed to his mansion. Maybe he would flirt in the town square before officially going home.

* * *

Mickey woke up the next morning on the floor! He groaned as he sat up. He popped the crick in his neck then stood up. Minnie looked as though she hadn't really moved. Mickey walked up to her and felt for her switch. Wait, was her battery... warm? It was! Mickey turned on her battery, but nothing happened. He quickly opened the closest filing cabinet bottom drawer. That's where he kept his portable generator. Mickey attached the wires to Minnie's ears and turned on the generator! Her battery started charging. Mickey stared at her intently, waiting for her to turn on. Her eyes flashed open, making Mickey jump back.

"You're alive!" He exclaimed.

Minnie sat up and looked at Mickey with a bright smile. She opened her mouth to talk, but she didn't make a sound. Mickey furrowed his brow. "You can't talk?" Minnie shook her head. "Well, we can worry about that later. Walk to me." He held out his arms.

Minnie swung her legs over the edge of the table and looked at the floor with a worried look. She looked back up at Mickey's open arms. With a smile. She slid off the table, but her knees gave out. Mickey quickly caught her and held her against his chest. An image from the book 'The Little Mermaid' ran through Mickey's head. He helped Minnie stand up.

"There," he said, "now let's get you walkin'." He pulled Minnie's arm around his waist and walked out to the main area of the shop. "Let's go for a walk. I'll show you the village square."

Minnie looked down at her feet as they walked. "_Left... right... left... right_," she thought.

"Don't be afraid to lean on me more," Mickey said as he walked out of the shop. "And don't pay attention to people staring at you. You're already pretty famous here."

Minnie smiled up at Mickey. She stopped leaning on him and walked a little faster. Toons did stare, but it was an amazed stare. She looked around as she walked with Mickey behind her. She smelled some flowers at the flower stand, smiled at running children, pulled Mickey by the hand to look at pastries in a shop window, and looked at her reflection in a water fountain pool. She stopped at the fountain.

"Is something wrong?" Mickey asked looking at Minnie's reflection.

She shook her head. Nothing was wrong; she just hadn't seen herself until now. Minnie felt her cheek and fingered her hair. That's when she noticed the lace gloves. She lifted her hand and looked at it with curiosity. A hand grabbed her hand and whipped her around. Mickey grabbed Minnie's other hand.

"Well well! Guess checking in on you was a good choice, Mickey!"

"Minnie, this is Mortimer," Mickey said with a scowl.

"Yes," Mortimer said looking Minnie over with a smile, "and you..."

Mickey stepped in. "Can't talk. Her voice box isn't working." Mortimer looked at Minnie. She tried to say hello, but she could only mouth the word.

"Fine," Mortimer said letting Minnie's hand go, "I expect better updates from here on."

He turned on his heel and walked off down the sidewalk. Mickey squeezed Minnie's hand. She looked up at Mickey.

"What?" she mouthed.

"He... nothing," Mickey replied. "Let's keep walking."

Before they could even start to leave, a group of dancers swarmed around them. A huge smile spread across Minnie's face. She tugged at Mickey and looked up at him with her pleading eyes. He got her message.

"You want to dance?" he laughed.

Before he could take her other hand, another toon danced away with Minnie. Mickey just laughed and sat down. He watched as Minnie kept that amazing smile on her face as she learned to dance. They danced almost till the stars had fully come out. The dancers dispersed and Minnie was, once again, walking next to Mickey. Mickey threw his arm around her shoulders.

"You were amazing!" he chuckled. "Maybe you will become an amazing dancer." Mickey bit his lip. He knew Mortimer would most likely not let her do anything she wanted to do.

Minnie felt that weird feeling again. Like butterflies in her circuits! She rested her head on Mickey's chest as they walked. Mickey looked down at her in surprise.

"_I would love to dance with you_," Minnie thought.

"Wait," Mickey said stopping, "you never met Ortensia and Oswald. It's only eight-thirty; they should still be up. Come with me."

Minnie chuckled. Mickey couldn't hear it, though. They walked as the village streets got quieter and quieter. Mickey knocked on a small cottage door. There was a thud than hasty footsteps to the door. A disheveled Ortensia opened the door.

"What is it?" she asked rubbing her eyes.

"I thought you would like to meet Minnie," Mickey said.

Ortensia gave Mickey a confused look, then she spotted Minnie. "Oh my! Come in, come in! Mickey, just wake Oswald."

Oswald was lying on his back on the couch, hugging a pillow. Mickey chuckled and tugged on Oswald's ears.

Ortensia laughed. "I'll wake him up."

She took the pillow from him and hid their faces as she kissed him. "Wake up, Ozzy," she whispered in his ear.

Mickey looked down at Minnie with a grin. Oswald sat up with a groan. His head pounded against his skull!

"What is it, Or..." he stopped once he saw Minnie. "She's awake."

Mickey nodded. "Just not talking. Her voice box isn't working. I'll fix it later, but I wanted you to see her walking around."

"Where is she going to sleep?" Ortensia asked. "We have room here to spare."

Mickey shook his head. "She's going to stay with me. That way, if I think of some kind of upgrade for her, she will be close by."

"Well Minnie, I'm glad you're awake," Oswald said. "But I would really like to get back to sleeping."

Mickey rolled his eyes and guided Minnie to the door. Minnie waved to Oswald and Ortensia as she walked away. Ortensia waved back; Oswald smiled. Mickey closed the door behind them. Oswald pulled Ortensia onto his lap.

"That could have waited," Oswald sighed. (-_Grumpy Oswald is funny-_)

Ortensia glared at him. "This is big for Mickey. You could be more supportive."

Oswald kissed her and wrapped his arms around her. That was the end of that. Mickey took Minnie's hand again and led her to his own home. She looked at it and smiled.

"_It's cute!_" she thought.

"I know it isn't much," Mickey said leading Minnie in, "but it's cozy."

Minnie grinned and rolled her eyes. That was her 'Oh please' look. Mickey took off his gloves and looked at Minnie.

"Would you like to change?" Mickey asked. "You'd be more comfortable." Minnie tugged on her gloves and nodded. "You can take your gloves off. They're very nice; I'd keep them clean if I were you."

Minnie sat down on Mickey's couch and gently pulled the gloves off. She set them next to her then looked at Mickey. He had already walked off to get clothes for Minnie. She tugged on the laces on the back of her dress. She tugged a little too hard and she untied the laces.

"_Oops!_" she thought. She placed her hand on the top of her dress to hold it up. "I_ hope Mickey doesn't come back soon_."

"Hey Minnie," Mickey called, "I have these shirts that are too... big. What's wrong with your dress?" Mickey cocked his head at her. "Nevermind, you can change in my room."

Minnie stood up, still holding her dress, and took the clothes with her to Mickey's room. She looked back to see Mickey watching her. He smiled. She smiled back and kept walking. Minnie didn't pay much attention to the details of Mickey's room. She slipped the dress off, laid it on the bed, put Mickey's shirt on, then went into his bathroom. She looked at her reflection again.

"_I look like Mickey does_," she thought. "_Was I made for Mickey?_" Minnie untied her hair ribbon and folded it and laid it on the counter. She stood there for a few more minutes, looking at herself. It was odd for her. She hadn't been able to see herself, until now, that is.

"Minnie?" Mickey asked walking into his bathroom. "Are you alright?" She pointed to her reflection then to Mickey. "Oh, you're wondering why you look like me."

Mickey took her hand with a grim face. He led her back to the living room and sat her down. He ran his fingers over her knuckles.

"Minnie... that man you met in the village square today... paid me to make you," he said. "His name is Mortimer and he..." He stopped. Minnie squeezed his hand to continue. "He owns you, Minnie. Once you're fixed... he wants you to marry him."

Minnie slipped her hands from Mickey's. She stood up and shook her head with a furrowed brow.

"_No, no no no no! A thousand times no! I don't want to be away from you_!" she thought.

Mickey stood up and took her hands again. "Calm down, Minnie. You aren't fixed yet. I promise you, promise, that I will make up as many excuses as I can think of to postpone Mortimer talking you."

Minnie threw her arms around Mickey's neck, burying her face into his neck. Mickey immediately wrapped his arms around Minnie. He knew he would regret allowing feelings about Minnie into his heart, but he didn't care at the moment. If Minnie could have cried, she would have.

"Let's get you to bed," Mickey said pushing Minnie back. "You sleep in my bed and I'll be out here. There's a hibernation mode on your battery, so you'll be able to wake up in the morning."

Minnie smiled weakly. "_But I don't want to leave your side now_."

She stepped back and brushed her bangs back. She walked down the hall to Mickey's room. Minnie glanced back at Mickey. He had sat back down on the couch and had his face in his hands. She smiled and went into his room, closing the door behind her.


End file.
